New life
by Tiger-girl-14
Summary: 6 years ago Leo found someone who was gonna change his entire life, 6 years later we see how his brothers react, will Leo get his happy ending especially with everything they've gone through. Bad summary! sorry!
1. How we met

Welcome to my new story, sorry if its bad, I havent wrote a story for a long time! Well here we go!

* * *

_6 years ago..._

Leonardo's POV

My brothers did it again, they left the lair and now its my responsibility to get them back. I wish they would stop doing this. I searched every tunnel I could think of but they weren't there. I was gonna search the tunnels we weren't allowed down...

_CRASH..._

_'What was that' _I thought as I looked down the tunnel the noise came from, the tunnel led to the outside of the city. I walked down there cautiously after I had a debate with myself.

When I got to the end of the tunnel I looked round the edge to see the city and a crashed object in the ground. I looked at it with wide eyes, I have never seen such an object in my life. It was silver/white oval with blue circuit lines, it had four legs sprouting out of the bottom and glass at the top so you could see.

I was shocked to say the least, I walked forward a bit but as I did a rectangle shape appeared on the side. It moved to the side and this weird looking person came out. She was white and glowing, blue circuit lines on the side of her face, she has amber eyes, she had the same coloured hair as her skin but they were chunkier then normal humans have but they had blue rings near the tips, she had a yellow/green tank top with blue denim shorts, she was also the same size as me.

"Wow"

She looked straight at me as I said that, I screamed a bit but I couldn't run away.

"Wait! I'm sorry for scaring you"

Her voice was echoey but it sounded young, like she was my age.

"What are you?"

I walked closer to her slowly as if she would hurt me, but I could feel as if I could trust her.

"I'm a galaxapian, what are you?"

"I'm a mutant turtle"

"cool"

Did I just here her right? Cool, people usually scream as soon as they see me.

"Does everybody on this planet look like you?"

"no, wait a minute, your not from this planet?"

"no, I'm from the planet scarian, my parents sent me here after our planet was attacked"

"oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault"

"so, whats your name?"

"I'm Cher, you?"

"Leonardo or Leo for short"

"I've heard of that name before but it sounds cool"

I blushed a bit before mumbling a thanks which she smiled at.

"how old are you?"

"nine, you?"

"ten"

"you wanna see my spaceship?"

"sure!"

I followed her into her spaceship, it was amazing. It seemed small outside but inside it was like a mansion. We talked about our life's and our families, she told me how her parents were friends with the people in command. I listened to her as if she was telling a bedtime story. After a while I asked for the time and what she said scared me.

_10 o'clock_

"I've gotta get home"

"will you come back?"

I looked at her surprised, she wants to see me again. I smiled with happiness.

"Of course!"

She smiled before she hugged me goodbye, I didn't know what to do at first but then I hugged her back.

"I will hopefully be able to see you tomorrow, as long as I'm not grounded"

"whats this grounded?"

"when your not allowed out because you have gotten in trouble"

"oh well I will see you when you next come"

"hopefully that will be soon"

We stopped hugging each other and smiled.

"Bye Cher"

"bye Leo"

I ran out of her spaceship and ran all the way home, I'm so grounded. When I got near the lair I stopped running and tried to catch my breath.

"Leonardo!"

"coming"

I ran to where sensei was.

"Where have you been? Your brothers came home 4 hours ago"

I hate lying to sensei but I like to think of Cher as my friend that no will know about.

"I was still looking for them sensei, I couldn't find them anywhere"

I saw my brothers snickering around the wall.

"You will be let off this once but don't stay out late again, you got that Leonardo"

"yes father"

Sensei turned round and walked to his room while my brothers looked at me shocked.

"How are you not grounded?"

"I don't know"

"its not fair, it's favouritism I tell ya"

Donnie and Mikey looked at me and I shrugged, I walked to my room and smiled. My friend was Cher and I wasn't going to share her.


	2. 6 years later

Hey welcome back to my story! Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter!

* * *

_6 years later..._

Leonardo's POV

I can't wait till I see Cher tonight, I've already had a stressful day but when I'm with her its like my stress disappears. Its weird but I like it.

At the minute my bro's and I were in Donnie's lab trying to figure out what the kraang is up to.

"I'm just saying the kraang orb hasn't gone off for a while so we might be worrying for nothing"

"but how do we know if we don't look, they have been quiet for a long time"

"Leo's right Don, we should go in there and bash some heads"

"that's not what I'm saying Raph, I'm saying we should go look at what they are doing to make sure there not doing something dangerous"

"so no bashing heads?"

"no Raph, no bashing heads"

He did not look happy about that but who knows what we might be doing on patrol, I was getting stressed with all this planning I was doing even though I was having help off the rest.

"I'm gonna go clear my head a bit"

"sure"

"okay

I walked out of the lab and out the lair before starting to sprint to the place I found Cher 6 years ago, it was today 6 years ago that we first met each other which means this is a special day. I got to the spaceship and shouted.

"Cher, guess who it is"

The spaceship door opened before a white blur came running out and the next thing I know I was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Leo!"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

We stopped hugging each other and smiled, she then let me inside where we went to her living room to sit down.

"So what have you been doing today?"

"I've used the ninja training you've taught me to look at the places I haven't seen yet"

"you've not been fighting right?"

"Leo you know I don't break a promise, your such a protective friend"

I chuckled a bit with her, she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make us some drinks. I taught her how to make a cup of tea and it turns out it is one of her favourite drinks, she likes how it keeps you warm when your cold.

"So what have you been doing today Leo?"

"well my bro's and I have worked on a plan, we are going to sneak to the kraang base and see what they're doing because we haven't heard from them for a while"

"I wonder what they could be doing"

"dunno, recruiting kraang for their army?"

As I said this I noticed Cher became a bit worried.

"You won't get hurt right?"

"I won't"

"promise Leo"

"I promise Cher"

"if you break that promise I ain't gonna nurse you"

"I know"

I remember when I broke my wrist one time and she made me do everything myself cause I promised her I won't get hurt, stupid foot.

I finished my drink of tea before looking at her clock, it took me a while but I learnt how to read her clock. She has this alien type and once you learn how to read it you see how clever it is, it is basically three clocks in one, one face tells you the seconds, one says the minutes and the other face says the hour. The numbers were in her alien language but I was thankful she could speak english.

"Cher I have to go, I will see you later"

"see ya later Leo"

We hugged each other goodbye before she opened the door to the spaceship so I could get out, I waved goodbye as I walked to the tunnel. I then turned and ran back home, thankfully before we had to all set off for patrol.

"Alright lets go"

My brothers nodded before following me out of the lair to the closest man-hole cover, we climbed up the ladder before before I placed the man-hole cover back onto the man-hole.

"Everybody remember the plan"

I got all nods.

"Mikey, whats the plan?"

He looked a bit wide eyes before looking at me sheepishly.

"Maybe we should go over it one more time"

We all groaned as he said that, we went over the plan so we knew Mikey got what we was doing. When we was done making sure he knows the plan, we all started heading towards TCRI on the roof tops.

When we got near the building we used our graffling hooks so we would be near the top of the TCRI building, we then climbed the rest of the way until we could see through the window.

We watched how the kraang were talking to the kraang prime on a big screen, I noticed the kraang seemed a bit scared for a reason, it was a bit weird. I noticed they were trying to fix the portal but everything they tried wouldn't work, that was when I realised the kraang prime had the eyes of a dead soul looking for revenge.

"Come on guys, there's no point dropping in today"

"are you crazy! They're trying to open the portal"

"but if you remember I destroyed the power cell they won't be able to open that portal for a long while"

Raph looked like he wanted to argue back but he let it go and nodded. We ran to the edge of the building and jumped, we sky dived until we decided to open Donnie's invention to let us fly. I looked towards my brothers to make sure we're together when I noticed Mikey dressed up like a bumble bee, I smacked my head before I decided to land.

"Alright lets patrol"

My brothers nodded and we started running along the roof-tops, it was peaceful night which made some stress from earlier go away. I felt like I was flying, the jumps in between roof-tops made me feel weightless. Everything about tonight just feels perfect. Well that was until we heard a scream.

"Lets go!"

We raced until we got to the ally way which held a man and six purple dragons. We jumped down into the shadows, I took the first purple dragon and knocked him out by punching him in the face. I then took another and pressed a pressure point. When I looked I noticed they were all knocked out, we turned to the man in the ally.

"Thank you so much"

I nodded before he ran out of the ally. My bro's and I climbed up the fire escape and stood on the roof-top.

"So where you wanna go?"

"the docks!"

"erm okay"

"last one there is a rotten egg!"

We all took off after Mike when we noticed he left, Mike came first, I came second, then Raph and last was Donnie but he wasn't really racing.

We started to scout around the docks, we found nothing but I noticed a white person walking around with white chunky hair with blue rings at the tips. It was Cher.

"Guys we have to leave now"

"what why?"

I noticed her walking towards us without her noticing.

"Like now!"

I started pushing them away from the docks quickly but Raph stopped me and looked at me.

"Whats so important that we have to leave now?"

"er, were one minute late home?"

"he's right Raph"

"I am? I mean I am!"

"how did ya know the time anyway? You broke your t-phone"

"Donnie bro, your asking the same person who wakes up at 6am every morning dude"

"true point Mike"

They turned and started walking away, I looked back at Cher and noticed her waving at me, I waved back before following my bro's.

We ran all the way to the lair but when we arrived home we noticed a waiting father.

"Why are you four late?"

"we decided to patrol the docks but we didn't know what time it was, sorry master Splinter"

"As ninja you should be aware of your surroundings and the time, you are all grounded"

We all groaned before bowing, then we went to our bedrooms. But I found an escape route in my room, there's a brick by my sword collection that you push and a door opens to a part of the sewers.

I crept to the wall and pressed the brick (I made sure not to cover the wall with anything which always confused my brothers), it opened up before I walked through. When I was in the sewer I pressed another brick and the wall closed.

I smiled before making my way to Cher's spaceship when I got there I stood outside the part that the door usually is.

"Cher!"

Door opened and like earlier I was attacked into a hug, but this time we fell onto the floor. When we looked at each other our faces were inches away from each other but all we could do was blush as we got mesmerized into each others eyes, we stayed like that for four minutes.

"Erm, I... I'm sorry"

"I don't mind"

We didn't move for a bit longer, but Cher moved after a while.

"Oh erm, ha ha"

she laughed awkwardly as she stood up looking at me blushing while she was clasping her hands behind her back. I stood up awkwardly as well while blushing but I was scratching my neck with one hand.

"would you like to come in?"

"yes please"

My voice seemed to go higher for a sec which she laughed at, we walked into her home and I sat on the couch while she got us some drinks. I felt something growing my stomach as I remembered her sparkling amber eyes which was filled with excitement and life while she was looking at my blue eyes. I shook my head but all I could think of was her.

"Leo I got the drinks"

As soon as I heard her speak my cheeks filled with heat and I became all nervous but I've known Cher for six years, this was scary but amazing.

"Thanks"

"n-no prob"

I noticed her cheeks going red which made me wonder if she was feeling the same way I was but that was impossible, right?

We chatted about what we did and how shocked we were to see each other while I was on patrol, we were laughing and everything but it didn't seem the same like it usually does.

When the time came to midnight we said bye to each other, but when we hugged it felt more special than usual which made me blush but I could tell she was as well.

I waved goodbye when we let go while rubbing the back of my neck, when she went inside I sighed before running back to my secret entrance. When I got in I took off my straps and pads along with my mask before laying in bed but I couldn't get to sleep as Cher was the only thing on mind.


	3. Feelings

Hey! Sorry for updating late, I had to think of what to write!

* * *

Leonardo's POV

I woke up yawning, I looked at my clock and what I saw scared me. 9am. I missed training!

"My brothers will never let me live this down"

I rushed out of bed and got all of my equipment on before running to the dojo, I noticed master Splinter meditating but my brothers weren't here. I walked towards sensei and sat on my knee's so I was the same height as him.

"Leonardo, what's wrong my son?"

"I missed training, I'm sorry sensei"

"I told your brothers not to wake you as I noticed you didn't sleep well my son"

"wait you know I didn't get...*yawns*... much sleep"

I felt really sleepy after I yawned, I could feel myself falling asleep but master Splinter snapped his fingers in front of my face which awakened me more.

"Leonardo my son it would be a good idea for you to get rest, only then will you join us for training tonight"

"hai sensei"

I stood up from kneeling and bowed lowly before walking out of the dojo and into the living room.

"Look who is awake"

"not fully"

Raph rolled his eyes at me as I sat on the bean bag nearly falling asleep but I opened one eye and looked at Mikey as he was poking my face.

"What?"

"what are you doing?"

"what does it loom like?"

"sleeping"

"well done now leave me alone and no pranks"

"do you not know me brother?"

I just glared at him.

"Fine"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes but I waited until I sensed Mikey walked away from me to fall asleep but he didn't. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was just starring at me which was sort of creepy. I just blinked a couple of times

"What are you doing?"

"watching"

"why though?"

"cause I can"

I was gonna reply but I yawned, I can't deal with this right now. I got up and started walking to my room.

"I'm going to my room and if I find a single trace that Mikey has been in there he is gonna get it"

I heard Raph laughing as I walked into my bedroom. I rolled my eyes while chuckling, I sighed. I laid down on my bed with my equipment still on and I was going to close my eyes when she popped into my mind. I've never felt this way about someone before so I was getting confused.

I sighed before getting up, I have to see her even if it is during the day. I walked out my bedroom and was going to go out the lair when my brother stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong Donnie?"

"your not allowed out, Splinter's orders"

"you kidding me"

I was looking at Donnie with wide eyes.

"Nope so back to bed"

I smiled when I remembered about my secret passage way.

"Fine"

Donnie looked like he was uncertain like he couldn't trust me but he let me walked back to my room. I chuckled a bit as I pressed the brick on my wall before walking into the sewer, I then pressed the brick on the other side so the passage closed.

I smiled before running to Cher's spaceship, it was weird seeing it in the light but it shined which made it look amazing.

"Leonardo! What are you doing here?"

I turned round and noticed Cher, The sun was shining behind her so she looked like she was glowing. The sun also showed every curve in her body which made me blush a bit.

"Wow"

"Leonardo, woohoo"

I looked up at her face and noticed she was blushing. I must say she looked cute, wait! What am I saying? I felt my cheeks burn up as I thought that.

"You wanna come inside?"

"sure"

She looked at me a bit concerned before allowing me inside her spaceship, I sat down in her couch while she went to make us some drinks. I felt a bit nervous but the butterflies returned when she came back into the room.

"You never answered my question earlier, what you doing here at his time of day?"

"I came to get some stuff off my mind"

"like?"

"erm..."

I blushed while looking at her, she looked back at me with a bit of wide eyes but she blushed as well. I saw her bite her lip before changing the subject.

"You look tired?"

"I know but not that much"

She didn't look satisfied, Cher put the drinks down in her table before walking over to me. I looked at her with wide eyes and she came face to face with me, I saw her fingers move up to my face before I felt my mask taken from my face.

She walked backwards while twirling my mask in her fingers. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Your such a bad lier Leo"

"what, I have no idea what your on about"

She laughed at my playfulness before she pointed to her spare room.

"Can I have my mask back now?"

"not until you sleep"

"but my mask"

"you will have to live without it for now"

"you sure about that"

"yep"

I smiled evilly before rugby tackling her, we was both laughing our heads off as I tried to get my mask but as soon as we heard a rip noise we were silenced. We looked at the mask and noticed there was a massive rip going from one of the eye holes to the edge of the mask. We looked at each before bursting out laughing.

We soon quieted down but when we did I yawned again.

"I think you should sleep"

"fine but you owe me a mask"

"whatever"

We smiled at each other before I stood up, I helped her stand but I blushed when our hands touched. I also felt butterflies in my stomach. She waved as I walked into her spare bedroom. I smiled as I laid in the bed where I finally got some peaceful rest. But what I didn't realise was Cher watching me from the door with smile.

4 hours later...

I woke up rubbing my eyes, I looked at the clock that was on the wall and I noticed it was 3pm. I was going to fall back to sleep when I woke up with wide eyes.

"Afternoon Leo"

I looked at the door and saw Cher's happy face and all my worries disappeared. I got out of the bed and stood up. Cher laughed a bit.

"What?"

"I have never seen you go so long without you complaining about your mask being gone"

I chuckled before following her out of her spare room.

"Thank you for letting me use your spare room to sleep"

"no prob, sorry about the mask"

"I don't mind"

"so are you going to stay for a bit or are you going to go home"

"I might go home, they might of realised I have been gone"

"okay"

She looked at me but her eyes were shining differently to what they usually do but it wasn't a bad look, I can't explain it but it was interesting.

Cher's POV

I watched as Leo was about to leave, he was looking at me with confusion but I knew he was clueless to the emotion, I was for a while but I remember about my mum telling me about how she fell in love with my father. I miss them a lot.

I smiled at how clueless he was, when he was about to leave I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his built up shoulders. When ever I hugged him I always felt protected, he was the only person I knew on this planet but I was glad it was him instead of someone else.

We looked each other in the face and I got amazed by his diamond blue eyes, it was like he was aleays the one for me.

"Be safe"

"when am I not?"

I smiled at him as we let go of each other, he walked out of my spaceship and I watched from my door as he walked into the tunnel, when he went I closed the door before sliding down it and sighing.

Leonardo's POV

I felt a tingle go down my back as she hugged me, when we looked into each others eyes I felt like I was in heaven. But when I left I felt upset, I don't know why though.

I walked through the lair's entrance thinking, not realising I should of used my bedroom passage.

"Where have you been?"

"huh?"

"I thought you was in your bedroom sleeping"

"oh erm, I have no answer"

"Leonardo I would like to talk to you in the dojo"

"yes sensei"

I followed sensei into the dojo while my brothers stared at me weirdly, well Don looked a bit angry I wasn't asleep in my room. I kneeled on to the dojo floor in front of master Splinter, he looked like he was studying me but I winder why.

"Leonardo, you seem distanced lately, would you like to tell me why?"

I didn't know if I could share my secret with my father, I need advice with what I'm feeling though.

"Father, I need your advice..."

I started telling him my feelings lately but with leaving Cher out of it, I could see his eyes widen a bit as I told him my feelings but I could tell he was shocked for some reason.

"My son how long have these feelings been going on for?"

"probably about 2 days, why?"

"You are showing the signs of being in love my son"

I looked at him a bit wide eyed but I calmed after a second, I could sense he was stroking his beard while looking at me suspiciously. I wouldn't blame him either, I thought about Cher and how she was the one for me but what I didn't realise is that she was doing the same thing.


	4. Captured

Hey! Sorry for the wait, I started year 11 so I might not be updating like I used to!

* * *

Leonardo's POV

I woke up that morning tired, I couldn't get much sleep again. All I could think of was her, the way her eyes brighten when I'm around and all her curves that show. I blushed as I thought about those two things.

I got up out of bed and grabbed all of my equipment before going to the bathroom for a shower, the good thing about the plumbing is that Donnie has a water generator so the shower will never have cold water so I just stood there having a long soak . By the time I came out everything was steamy and hard to see.

I got my equipment on before walking to the dojo to find master Splinter meditating but he seemed a bit stressed, I've never seen him this way before. He looked up at me but he was staring at me like he was trying to read me.

"Sensei whats wrong?"

"I am just confused, that is all"

"why sensei?"

"your feelings Leonardo"

"what about them sensei?"

Master Splinter opened his mouth to answer but my brothers fell as the dojo doors opened showing that they were ease dropping. Sensei shook his head them while I quietly sat down not wanting to talk to my brothers at the min.

"Leo fancies someone!"

"it better not be April Leo"

I rolled my eyes before shaking my head at him which cause him a sigh in relief.

"So who's tha girl?"

I sighed, I could also sense master Splinter was intrigued to hear about this as well.

"Some one you all don't know so can we please not talk about this anymore"

"does she know who ya are?"

"yes, she and I have been friends since we was six years old okay"

"does she..."

"Raph enough! I don't want to talk about this anymore"

He seemed a bit surprised at my outburst, he did get a angry expression on his face as well but it went as he noticed the seriousness in my eyes. They kneeled next to me as our training begun.

1 hour 5 minutes later...

Cher's POV

I was making my breakfast when I heard something coming from the front, it was a banging noise but it sounded metallic. I walked to the front door with a frying pan in my hand when I saw these people dressed in pajamas? They rushed at me with there weapons, ninjitsu weapons if I remember Leo was telling me about.

I tried my best to keep them away from me but all I could manage was two of them going down with a whack to the head with my frying pan before they caught me, I managed to press the distress signal on my t-phone which Leo gave me before I was taken away.

Leonardo's POV

I was about to started my spar session with Mikey when my t-phone went off, I got it out of my pocket but before I could read it I got tripped over by Mikey. I gave him a angry look which made him cower a bit, I shook my read before reading it was a distress signal from Cher's t-phone.

I looked at it wide eyed before standing up and running out of the lair, I heard my brothers running after me but I didn't care. They could help if she was in trouble.

When I got there though I noticed I was too late, I saw a massive hole to where the door used to be, it looked like some one used explosives to break in.

I heard my brothers gasp behind me as they saw Cher's home.

"Its like a metal paradise"

I heard a smack before an 'ow' could be heard from Donnie. I ran to the space ship and jumped in to see everything ruined, I looked in shock as Cher's home became a dump I looked at the clock when I noticed it wasn't moving, like some sort of message.

"Leo! Who is this girl?"

I sighed before answering.

"Her names Cher, and she isn't from this planet if you couldn't tell"

"then what is she?"

"she is an alien from the planet Scarian"

My brothers looked around her spaceship and noticed some pictures of her, I noticed my bro's eyes widening a bit when they saw a pictured of her. I saw Don shake his head before saying something about April, I couldn't help smiling a bit before it disappeared again.

I started searching around for clues to who could of captured her, I noticed one of her frying pans which I shook my head at. I looked around and what I found in the hallway made me growl.

_ We got the girl_

_ We want a trade_

_ For her_

_We will take your life_

_If not_

_ Her life ticks_

At the bottom was a logo which I have learnt to hate, the foot. The letter was wrote in red but you could tell it was paint cause her blood colour is blue._  
_

"Guys! I think I found something"

I growled as I looked at the logo, they came in and noticed what I was growling at. They didn't look happy about it but I could tell my gaze was the one which could kill anyone right now.

"Your not thinking about it are you Leo"

"I have to Mike, she's important to me"

I saw Mike give me this wondering glance before looking at me with determination.

"Come on bro, lets get her back"

I nodded before giving the message a hard stare, look out foot cause were on our way and no one will stand in my way.


	5. Rescue

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, busy with school stuff.

* * *

Leonardo's POV

My bro's and I were at the lair planning, I was more worried then anything though. I mean what if she was hurt or this plan fails. I sighed before looking at the plan, hopefully this works.

As soon as the plan was done we had to wait till it was dark which didn't take long because we went through every problem and error we could face. We started to suit up, I sharpened my katanas and shined them, Raph sharpened his sai's while making sure we had enough smoke bombs, Donne made sure his blade on his bo staff was sharpened enough while making sure his bo staff wouldn't break easily and Mike sharped his blades on his nun-chucks while making sure the metal wouldn't break in between the handles.

We were ready, we headed out the lair but before we could master Splinter stopped us.

"Thinking about an action is a burden but if you do an action it is apart of you"

We nodded at him before running out. We stopped under a man-hole, I checked to make sure we could climb up and when we could I gave a signal and we climbed up the ladder. I put the cover back on to the man-hole before following my brothers on to the roofs.

"Alright lets active section A of the plan"

My brothers nodded at me before we ran to the roof-top near the foot building.

"Alright Don, do your thing"

Donnie nodded before getting his t-phone out and hacking into the system, we noticed all the lights in the foot building going out.

"Section A, complete"

"great job Don! Now for section B"

He nodded before we jumped off the roof-top, we pulled strings on the backpacks we were carrying and these wings with fans came out, we headed for the roof of the building where we saw a door. Leading inside to the inside of the foot building, we landed on the roof and took off the wings that the wings went back into before running to the door silently.

We tried to open the door but it was locked, I looked at Donnie and he smiled. He had this small black machine which was attached to his t-phone by a wire. We all smiled when we heard the click of the lock being unlocked.

Donnie stood up and opened the door, we followed him in. We walked in and noticed everything was dark, we slit our eyes so we could see. When we were able to see we noticed an elevator. I walked up to it and I managed to open it with the help from my katanas. We saw the wires in the elevator, we jumped on to the wires and started climbing down until we came to the elevator its self. When we were on the elevator I noticed Mike blowing on his hands to try and cool them down, I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked through the window at the top of the elevator and noticed a bunch of foot ninjas in the dark. I nodded my head to Raph and he nodded his back to me before opening the window silently and jumping in, all you could here was hits, screaming and struggling.

When they were out Raph waved to us signaling he had succeeded, we jumped down and when we did the lights turned on. I looked down and noticed a not so pretty sight, I noticed the elevator moving and when I looked I noticed Mikey had pressed the button saying Dungeon. I made an approving noise while sticking my thumb up, Mike stuck his thumb up back at me while smiling a bit.

It felt like hours in that elevator, I wish it could of gone faster. When it stopped though we got ready for anything, we sneaked out carefully and I noticed that the walls looked medieval, there was bricks and candles on black metal and stairs that led to the ground floor. I felt like I went back in time.

We started walking slowly getting ready for anything, that was when I heard fire and I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I held up my fist to stop my brothers before looking round the corner to see Tigerclaw, this isn't going to be an easy battle.

I saw him sniffing a bit and my eyes went wide as he looked straight at me, I quickly turned back around and signaled them to hide in the shadows quickly but Mikey was caught as Tigerclaw came flying round the corner. I saw him aiming for Mikey, I took a deep breath before I ran threw one of my katanas at him like a javelin.

It hit his arm and sunk in pretty deeply which stopped him from going towards my brother, my brothers looked a bit shocked but then Raph grown a smile before running up to him and jumping on his back while stabbing his jet-pack multiple times.

Tigerclaw shouted in anger before he managed to throw Raph off of him. I saw Raph hit a wall but he got up, Tigerclaw run straight at Don and Mike. I was going to help them when I felt someones arm grab mine.

"Go find that girl, we can handle him"

"you sure?"

"yes! Now go!"

I nodded before running down the dungeon hallways while I put my last katana back in its sheath. It took a few minutes but I found her and what was worse is that she was knocked out. I looked around for some keys and found them hanging on a pin that was knocked into the wall. I opened her cage and ran straight to her.

"Cher? Are you alright?"

I noticed she wasn't moving but I gained hope when she started coughing, sadly she was coughing up blood.

"Y-you never... L-let a g-girl ever a-answer... D-do ya?"

I looked at her with happiness before hugging her, she did her best to hug me but she was still shackled to the wall. When we stopped hugging I got out of my katana, I sliced the chains off her but she winced as if I was going to hurt her.

"You alright to walk"

"I-I think s-so"

I winced as she sounded hoarse. I helped her stand but she nearly fell over straight away, I caught her around the waist. When I stood her up again we stared into each others eyes and the next thing I knew we were leaning closer to each other.

"LEO!"

I got startled and looked up at Raph.

"what?"

"let get out of here"

"oh right"

I looked at Cher and we blushed at each other, I picked her up bridal style and followed Raph to notice Tigerclaw nearly passed out. I looked around and noticed my other katana, I picked it up and placed it in my sheath before following my brothers to the elevator. Mike pressed the roof button and we started heading up.

"So your the girl Leo see's huh"

We looked at Mike and blushed at him which caused him, Don and Raph to laugh at us. When we reached the top floor, we ran out of the elevator and through the door. I placed Cher against the wall as I got my back pack on, I noticed my brothers jumping over the edge.

"Ready to have some fun?"

"L-leo this i-isn't something mental r-right?"

"well I can't promise anything"

She looked at me with wide eyes as I picked her up, I ran to the edge of the building. I noticed her snuggling into my chest more as she got more scared, I jumped off the roof and fell in the air for a bit before pulling the string letting the wings out of the back pack. When we was flying normally she started to look around. She looked at the city and gasped.

"I-its beautiful"

"thats the bast thing about flying"

You could see the glowing of lights and the darken buildings, you could also see the traffic as people tried to get home in a rush.

"Come on we better get home"

She nodded her head before coughing up blood again, I looked upset as she tried to cover her face as it showed the pain she was in. I flew down into an ally way where the wings turned back into my back pack.

I put her against the wall in the ally as I took the man-hole cover off, when I did I picked her up and jumped down the man-hole with her closely wrapped in my arms. I then placed her down again before placing the cover back onto the man-hole.

I then picked her up again and started running towards the lair, when I got there I noticed my bro's got there safe and sound.

"Finally, I thought you might of ditched us"

"would you like to bring her into the infirmary Leo"

I could tell doctor Son was coming out so I wasn't going to argue with him, I followed him into his lab and laid her down on the infirmary bed which was in a separate room to Don's lab but he same room as there was no door in between the two rooms.

Don started checking on Cher and writing stuff on his little notepad, he then got a stethoscope and checked on her breathing. He didn't look happy with it which got me worried.

"It seems like you got irregular breathing"

"which means?"

"she could have a blood clot in one of her lungs, I need to give her medication and a breathing mask so it will heal quicker"

I nodded sadly, she looked at me scared. I sat on the chair beside her and reassured her as Don came back with a breathing mask, medication and a glass of water.

"The medication will make you drowsy but its best to get some sleep"

Cher nodded her head as she took the medication and some water, as she started to fell asleep Donnie put the breathing mask on her. I was getting worried but I'm guessing it was on my face cause I noticed Don patting my shoulder.

"She will be alright bro, she will need two to three weeks healing time though"

I nodded at him as I wasn't up to talking much. He gave me one more pat on my shoulder before leaving me with Cher, the girl that I love. I holded her hand a bit before standing up and walking to my room, I took my equipment off before going to bed. I could hardly sleep though, this is going to be a long night.


	6. Wander

Hey! Sorry I've been for a while, been kinda busy with stuff!

* * *

Leonardo's POV

I was curled up thinking about Cher, I only managed 1 hour sleep. I was very tired but I was too scared for Cher to even be able to sleep.

I got out of bed and walked towards the lab, I was too tired to put my equipment on. When I walked in I noticed her tossing and turning a bit. I sighed. I sat down next to the cot she was sleeping on and held her hand, she rolled to the side facing me and started smiling. I was able to grow a small smile before it went again.

I looked at the clock in the lab and noticed it was 3:56am, I yawned again but I felt my eyes drooping. But before I knew it I was falling asleep.

3 hours later...

I woke up due to some shaking and some mumbling words, I opened my eyes a bit to see Cher looking at me.

"Hey"

"hey"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes while she just looked at me. I noticed her voice sounded raspy.

"I thought you was sleeping in your room last night"

"it wasn't really a sleep, more like a nap"

I saw Cher roll her eyes a bit before coughing which sounded harsher then her throat.

"Would you like some water?"

"yes please"

I rubbed her hand with my thumb a few times before going to the kitchen and getting a glass before filling it up with water, I then quickly rushed back to where Cher was lying.

"Here"

"thank you"

I just nodded while she took the breathing mask off, I sat her up carefully so I didn't hurt her. I gave her the glass but helped as she drank some water. I then put it on the side table. Right then though Don came in. He looked a bit panicked.

"Cher what you doing with your breathing mask on!?"

"please calm down, I was only having a drink"

"oh sorry, I just get worried when someone is ill"

I saw her smile at Don, before looking at me. We both smiled at each other before she placed her head on my shoulder. I heard Don sigh before walking over to us.

"Here's your medication, I'll come back in a bit to see how your doing"

Cher looked at her medication before snuggling into my shoulder more.

"I've had enough with sleeping"

"I know but you have to sleep to get better"

"I know"

She got off my shoulder and sat up straight while looking at the tablet, I held the glass out to her as she removed the breathing mask so she could place the tablet in her mouth. She then took the water from me and drank some. I watched as she started to feel drowsy before sleeping, I moved the breathing mask over her mouth and nose before standing up. I looked around a bit before kissing her on the forehead. I rubbed her cheek a bit before leaving. I didn't notice my brother though watching us, making sure his patient was alright.

I went to the dojo where Raph and Mikey were waiting for Don and I, I sat in my place and a few minutes later Donnie came in. Master Splinter started our training as soon as we were all ready.

50 minutes later...

Cher's POV

I felt drowsy but I was wide awake at the same time, I sat up while holding my head a bit as a headache formed. I looked beside me and noticed my glass of water, I picked it up shakily and drank some.

It felt nice having cool liquid running down my aching throat. I put the glass back when I finished, I was gonna do something that was probably gonna get me in trouble but I don't really like the idea of stay in bed all day.

I moved to the side so my feet were hovering over the floor, I breathed in deeply before moving. I stood on the floor but I was wobbly, I held the cot until I was stable which took a while. I took off my breathing mask before taking some steps with the help of some objects.

I noticed I was walking into this room that looked like a lab, it had chemicals and books everywhere. I decided to get out of here as quick as I could, it was creeping me out. I continued walking until I came to this big space, it had a tv in the middle with a beanbag and this long sofa that was attached to the floor, there was also turnstiles that led to the outside of the lair, there was arcade games and a punching bag, there was even a tire swing.

I looked around in amazement, this place was starting to look better then my own home. I started to feel drowsy a bit, I looked around. I stared at the sofa for a bit before moving, well I was nearly tripping because I had nothing supporting me. I made it to the sofa but now was the trouble of getting on it. I hoped down on to the same level as the sofa but I fell and landed on it, I bounced a bit. This sofa was pretty soft for something which looked old and used, I snuggled down into it before falling asleep.

45 minutes later...

Leonardo's POV

My bro's and I walked out of the dojo, I stretched my arms until they made a satisfying click sound. I saw Donnie walk into his lab but he came out looking worried.

"Donnie, whats wrong?"

"Cher, where is she!?"

"you lost her!"

"dudes"

"of course I didn't loose her Leo"

"then where is she!?"

"DUDES!"

"WHAT!?"

"she's right here"

We ran to where Mikey was pointing to see Cher laying on the couch, she looked comfortable I must say but even I know she's not supposed to be out here.

"Leo can you bring her to my lab"

I knew it wasn't a question but I nodded anyway, I picked her up carefully so I didn't wake her up before I walked into the lab and placed her on the cot. Don placed a breathing mask over her mouth and nose before doing some tests like heart rate and blood pressure.

After a while Don stopped checking her and started making some humming noises.

"What's wrong?"

"thankfully nothing, but I am surprised she got to the sofa with no help, she's showing good process"

I nodded and smiled, I was happy she was alright. I saw Don smile before walking away. Hopefully she will get better soon.

Shredder's POV

"Is the chip working?"

"yes master, the chip will come online in 10 hours"

"good"

My servant bowed before walking away, when he was gone I started cackling. Soon I will know the hideout of my greatest enemy and he will watch those pesky turtles die right in front of his eyes.


	7. Tour

Hey! Sorry I have been gone, had school and a load of homework, I hate year 11!

* * *

Cher's POV

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them, I had to close them though when the bright light burned my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before I was able to keep them open, I noticed I was back in the infirmary. I felt like my hand was really warm and when I looked at it I noticed a three figured green hand. I looked up and noticed Leo. I felt a smile grow on to my face.

I watched as he breathed evenly, I found it cute how his hand kinda squished his face and he slept on it. I giggled silently as he lightly snored.

I quickly got my hand of his grip and when I did I noticed his hand tighten a bit as if it was telling him I was gone, that was when he started waking up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Can't get away from me that easily"

"I know, no matter how hard I try"

He laughed a bit and giggled at him. He looked happy and that me happy. Did that sound weird? Oh well!

"You want to look around the lair?"

"sure!"

"maybe this will stop u from wandering off"

"maybe, but I'm not making any promises"

He chuckled while shaking his head, I saw his hand take off my breathing mask before placing both his hands under my body. He lifted me up and shrieked a bit, I was not expecting him to pick me up but it does seem kinda obvious now. He carried me to the place where I fell asleep yesterday.

"This is our living room/play area, its basically where we relax"

"so whats up with the punching bag?"

"Raph punches it to get rid of stress, but those weapons weren't there when we got it though, shows he plays with his toys roughly"

I jus shook my head while smiling. He started walking into this massive hallway, there was four doors, all the same colour but they had different things covering each of them. I'm guessing this is there rooms though because one has Michelangelo rules in massive white letters.

"These are our rooms, Mikey's is that one with the obvious sign"

"no der"

"Raph's is the one with rock posters and weapon posters all over it, Donnie has the one with warning signs saying how Mike can't go in there and mine is just the one over there"

I looked at where Leo was pointing and noticed his door had blue splash marks over it, it looked as though it was supposed to be there. There was also some snippets probably from a comic with words, there was also Space heroes with a cartoon face next to it which looked like it came from the same place as the snippets.

"By any chance is those words from a comic called Space Heroes"

I raised my eyebrow with a questionable look while he started blushing a bit.

"Maybe"

"your a bad lier"

Leo pouted a bit as I tried to get out of his arms, he set me down carefully so I was standing so I didn't hurt myself. When he wasn't looking I slowly walked to his room and opened it. I felt someone grab a hold of me and pulled me back. I screeched a bit.

"You don't want to go in there"

"why not?"

"erm..."

While he looked away I walked into his room, it was amazing, it had a weapons rack which held his katanas, he also had posters of space heroes. His room was tidy, it was even more tidier then mine and thats saying something. He had a fluffy blue circular rug on his cold floor, he bed was wooden and had blue sheets covering it. The pillows looked liked they had been puffed up this morning as well.

I turned around and noticed a blushing Leo. I laughed while I sat on his bed, it was soft and comfy. It really smelled of him as well, what I had to. I sat against the wall as he sat on the bed as well, awkwardly may I add.

"Erm... Should we continue"

"no way, its amazing in here"

"we have to go, I've still got to show you the rest of the lair"

"I'm sure it can wait"

"but..."

"oh shut up already"

I grabbed the top of his plastron and bought him towards me where I gave him a kiss on the lips deeply, he looked surprised before relaxing into the kiss. I rolled my eyes at him as I relaxed as well. I closed my eyes as my hand started to let go of the top of his plastron, he wrapped his arms round my waist as my wrapped my arms round his shoulders.

"Hey guys I was jus..."

Leo and I stopped kissing at that moment and looked at Don who was looking at us with wide eyes.

"Erm..."

"I have no words"

"I do, that was great"

They just looked at me.

"What?"

Leo just rolled his eyes at me while smiling But he looked at Don seriously.

"No one finds out about this"

"deal"

They did a fist pump to seal the deal. At least he seems more relaxed

"I should do that to make you relax more"

"it didn't make me relaxed"

"made you stop worrying about me being in your bedroom"

Leo rolled his eyes while chuckling.

"touché"

I laughed at him before he picked me up, this make me shriek a bit. I glared him but he just laughed at me.

"Come on I want to show you the last room"

"okay"

He started carrying me up these stairs bit after we walked past this wall with a Japanese style to it, Leo walked into the room. I saw matts all over the floor with a tree in the middle, it was beautiful. I looked amazed.

"Still think my room is amazing"

I looked at him and glanced at him playfully.

"Definitely, we should hang in there all the time"

I heard him groan which made me laugh, he started walking out of the dojo and sat on the sofa in front of the tv. I looked around and noticed stairs but half of them looked missing.

"Where does that lead to?"

I pointed up so he could see what I'm looking at.

"It leads to the surface, like that door over there leads to the sewers"

I put my head on his shoulder as he turned on the tv, I could smell his scent more dominantly here. He smelled like scented candles and cinnamon, it was sweet and intoxicating at the same time. I have never smelt anything so amazing in my life.

"Are you alright?"

Leo was looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah why?"

"you seemed to of spaced out"

"nothings wrong, I promise you"

I snuggled my head into his shoulder more, he seemed to tense up but relaxed after a while. I'm not surprised considering this is probably someone else from his brothers is doing it

I watched him as he got into a tv show, I looked at the screen and noticed it said space heroes. I just rolled my eyes while laughing quietly every now and again as he copied the speech of the person on tv. Life has just got better.


	8. Mikey!

Hey! How you guys been doing? Well on to my 8th chapter! I honestly didn't think it would even get this many chapters but lets start writing!

* * *

Mikey's POV

I just got out of the kitchen and was now heading to the living room, what! No one said I couldn't have a late night pizza snack, well actually they did, don't tell my bros please or I will go ninja on you.

I walked to the sofa and was going to sit down when I noticed to my right that there was two figures, one extremely white while the other was green. I turned my head and noticed Leo and Cher sleeping, TOGETHER! Do you know how much black mail this is, maybe I can get Raph in on this as well and... Wait I have to get the proof first, CAMERA!

I placed my plate full of pizza down before running out the room silently and getting the camera from Donnie's lab, he hides it from us (or was it me?) so we didn't break it. I ran back into the living room and took a picture but the flash was on so they both woke up, stupid camera.

"Mikey!"

I was dead, I started screaming as Leo started chasing me. But who couldn't take a picture, I mean seriously they looked cute with the way her head was on his shoulder and how they were leant back against the sofa while Leo's head was on hers. They were both smiling as well, did I forget to mention she was holding on to the ridge of his plastron where it dips in the middle.

I felt my self being jumped on as we ran back into the living room, I only just noticed that laughing could be heard but I'm guessing its Cher's with the way it sounded girly but I never know, it could be Raph for all you know.

"Hamije!"

Leo got off of me and I stood up quickly, we stood up straight as we looked at master Splinter.

"Leonardo why were you on your brother at this time of hour?"

"because he took a picture of me sleeping"

"did not!"

Okay so that was the only words I could think of to get my freedom, master Splinter just shook his head at me.

"Michelangelo, give me the camera"

"what camera?"

I hid the camera in my back pocket of my belt, next to the hoops that hold my nunchucks. Master Splinter walked over to me and I got a bit nervous cause he can tell if your lying or not, but he didn't do that he just put his arm in the air and showed me the camera I just hid. How? I will never know but it is awesome!

He looked through the camera photos because it is a digital and found the photo, I saw master Splinter roll his eyes before going to his room. Leo did a watching you sigh with his hand before going to Cher who was laughing her face off.

Leo's POV

I rolled my eyes as Cher kept laughing at us, Mike ran off some where with a plate of pizza. I picked Cher up bridal style which made her shut up and look at me with a playful glare.

"Come on lets actually go to bed, my necks hurting from sleeping at a wrong angle"

Cher nodded into my chest while holding the ridge at the top of my shell like usual, seems to be the place she likes holding. I walked to my room and placed her on my bed before taking my equipment off. I got into bed next to her and she snuggled into my side.

"Night Cher"

"night Leo"

What I didn't expect was for her to kiss my lips lightly, I was surprised but then I kissed back while closing my eyes. It then got deeper and tongues were used. We stopped kissing and looked at each other while panting for breath, we smiled before she snuggled into my side and started drifting to sleep. I watched her and before I started to sleep silently.

But I didn't know what was going to come in 1 hours time.


	9. The creature

I am so sorry about the absence! I had a bit of writers block so I had to think for a while! Sorry! Sorry that it is short!

* * *

Cher's POV

I felt a sharp sting go through my neck, it nearly made me scream but I was able to keep it in. I didn't want to wake Leo but he was starting to stir as I kept wriggling with aggravation.

I felt something crawling inside my neck which made me feel sick, I put my hand where the crawling was and I felt something moving under my skin. I puked up into my mouth at the thought of it but I swallowed it.

I saw Leo's eyes open as he looked at me in shocked, I probably looked dreadful. Especially with how ill this whole thing is making me feel, I could feel the legs move as they crawl towards my head. It touched a sensitive bit of my neck and I gasped in pain.

"Cher, are you alright?"

I swallowed deeply as my breathed heavily, I've always wondered why I have a long cut on my neck but I thought it was there because of the ambush. I now know I was wrong.

"Cher?"

I looked towards Leo with wide eyes as I felt it go through my chin. I got his hand and placed it where the creature (I think) was climbing, he gasped when he felt it moving.

"Help me"

Leo gave a determined look.

"Always"

We smiled at each other before I was dragged out of the room to the lab, we found Donnie asleep on his keyboard. When he looked up and he had a few of the letters implanted into his face by the keyboard, it was really early in the morning after all.

"What's up guys?"

"There's something inside of Cher, Don it's alive!"

"what!"

As much as I like them caring about me I felt the bug or whatever it is go across my jaw line, Don dragged me over to the X-ray machine and took a couple of pictures quickly. It took a while for them to print on the special piece of plastic but when it was we noticed it was a metallic bug by the way the wires were showing, it creeped me out. What scared us the most was the symbol.

"Shredder!"


	10. Operation

Sorry that I haven't been here, I will try to write a longer chapter but I don't know how long this one is gonna be, well lets find out!

* * *

Leo's POV

The rushing around was making me scared, I was shocked Mike and Raph wasn't woken up by the racket that going on in the lab, Donnie looked like he had a big head as his face contorted as he thought.

"Don what you thinking?"

He looked a bit worried but he told me and I realised why he had that face.

"I might have to do an operation on Cher to get the bug out but we need to be quick, what you think Cher?"

She was crying but she nodded her head as she followed the bug with her hand as it moved slowly towards her head.

Don nodded at me, I was frozen to think about whats going to happen to Cher but I knew it was for her health. I nodded at Don and he started to set up the IV bags and heart monitor before giving her a medication to knock her out because of where the bug was.

When she was asleep I sat by her side as she laid on the operation bed looking peaceful, Don looked at me as her bought his scalpel towards her cheek. Don looked at me for permission and I nodded at him, he took a deep breath before cutting into her cheek.

as soon as he made a big enough cut he waited until the bug was close enough before reaching in with his gloved hand and taking the bug out, I had to look away as I nearly puked up from how wrong it looked.

I looked back as Don took the bug out from her cheek, it was still crawling like it was inside of her head. Don placed it in a tray so it couldn't escape. He wiped Cher's cheek clean before he stitched it up with dissolvable thread which shouldn't leave a scar because of how small the cut was.

When that was done he wiped the excess blood that spilled when he was stitching her up. As soon as that was done he took off his gloves and started to look at the bug, it was crawling all over the place but stopped when Don pressed a button on its side which caused the beetle shape thing to stop.

I looked at Cher and sighed, this is gonna take a while.


	11. Awakening

Hey! This might not be good because I have insomnia at the minute and its 2:18 in the morning!

* * *

Leo's POV

I stayed up for the rest of the night watching Cher sleep, it wasn't until 5am that she did.

"Morning beautiful"

She put her hand to her head as she was in pain but from what I don't know.

"I have a massive headache"

"Sorry but I can't do anything, theres medication in the IV drip and I don't really want u to get an overdose from them"

"I don't mind, how does my face look?"

I knew she was on about the stitches that ran across her face, but to me she looked perfect as anything.

"Perfect"

She smiled at me before trying to sit up which got me on high alert.

"wow, where you think your going?"

"to look at myself in a mirror"

"I could of got you one, just ask"

Cher nodded and I turned round to go look for a small mirror. I took the little stand mirror that was in the upstairs bathroom down to Cher because we have another mirror in there anyway. Cher looked at her reflection and frowned.

"Whats wrong?"

"theres a cut on my face with a load of stitches keeping it together"

Cher seemed upset about it but I knew what would cheer her up.

"Whats wrong with that? You still look stunning in my eyes, it makes no difference to your personality"

"really?"

"definitely"

What I did shocked her, I lightly clutched her uninjured cheek and bought her face face towards mine. I kissed her lightly as if she was going to break any second. I felt her move in closer deepening the kiss. It felt amazing as her lips fit mine, our breaths mingling together. We soon stopped as we ran out of air.

I crossed my arms on the bar around the cot and placed my head on my hands as Cher laid back down on to the bed. I placed the mirror on the floor in front of my feet before placing my arm back where it was.

"You should get some sleep"

"I'm not tired though Leo, you need sleep as well"

"yes but I wasn't the one who had an operation"

"stay with me, please"

"I could never leave you"

Cher's eyes twinkled as we kissed again. I saw her eyes close and her breathing steady but I couldn't sleep. I looked down at her and felt for her being strong through this whole thing, operations must be very tiring for Cher to fall asleep quickly.

I sighed sadly as I thought about what she has been through tonight but she was brave and strong which helped her through this all. I wouldn't swap Cher for the world.


	12. Questioned

Hey! Sorry about my last chapter, hopefully this one will be better because I got better sleep then what I did before!

* * *

Leo's POV

I yawned as I woke, my face ached as I bought it off the bar around the cot in the infirmary. I looked up and saw Cher giggling at me. I rubbed my face with my hands before rubbing both my eyes.

"Morning"

"morning"

"some one seems cheery"

"well what can I say"

I chuckled a bit before Cher and I kissed.

"I was not expectin' tha'"

Cher and I jumped, I fell off the chair and everything. My arm hurt a bit but it will be alright. I glared at Raph as he laughed at me.

"What you want Raph?"

"I was gonna say breakfas' is ready"

Raph walked out laughing, well thats my secret out. Cher looked at me and shrugged. I smiled a bit before helping her off the cot.

"You alright to walk by yourself?"

Cher nodded as I made sure she was steady, we walked to the kitchen to see Mikey plating up while Raph just looked at us smiling a bit. I saw Mike smirk a bit but Don rolled his eyes because he already knew.

"So?"

"so what?"

"when did you two happen?"

I choked on the air before looking at Mikey with wide eyes.

"What!?"

"when did you two get together?"

We looked at each other and I swallowed a bit.

"Well-well we haven't made it official yet?"

"why not? You two clearly like each other"

Cher and I looked at each other and shrugged, I saw my brothers roll their eyes at us. I was glad the conversation dropped as well because Master Splinter walked into the room at that minute.

"Good morning sensei"

"good morning my sons, miss Cher"

I saw Cher nod in greeting which caused Master Splinter to smile a bit.

"My son what have you made for breakfast this morning?"

"eggs, bakon and toast"

Sensei nodded before he started to eat, we all followed after him. I must say breakfast was great, I love Mikey's cooking.

I saw Mikey smiling at me evilly, if I had eye-brows one of them will be raised. I watched him, trying to figure out a plan of Mikey's if usually hard to figure out but this time it was one even I wouldn't be able to figure out.

I had to wait until the plans started but that is what is scaring me.


	13. Let the plan begin!

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Jus dealing with school and homework!

* * *

Leo's POV

I was watching him through out the day, but he wasn't tripping up on to what he was doing or anything. This will probably be the most troublesome Mike will ever be.

I don't like the idea of what he is doing but if it involves me and then its going to be one heck of a roller coaster ride.

Mikey's POV

I noticed Leo becoming suspicious on my little Plan, its the most foolproof plan I have ever made. Hopefully it will be completed, I'm trying to make everyone happy which means getting Leo into a relationship with Cher.

That's what I'm trying to aim for but it depends on it they play along and how much they love each other which must be a lot, I mean I saw them kissing earlier!

I looked around to see if anyone was looking before walking into Master Splinter's room.

"My son what do I owe for this visit?"

"I came to talk about something important"

"like Michelangelo?"

"Leo and Cher"

"so I am not the only person to notice"

I nodded at Sensei agreeing with him, I told him my plans on how I will try and make them a couple but sensei said they may not of been ready for this type of step which I find ludicrous. They was kissing earlier, how do we know if they haven't before.

I reckon we might have to leave them along or lock them some where so they can get a relationship going because I know there is one there.

this means part one of my plan was about to begin, operation lock in room is a go!


	14. Closet

Sorry I haven't updated, I'm not really into this story but I will complete it!

* * *

Mikey's POV

I smiled as I walked near Cher.

"Hey Cher"

"hey Mike, whats up?"

"nothing much, Leo wants your help with something"

"where is he?"

"In the closet"

"okay?"

Cher gave me a questionable glance but did what I said, I followed her until she was at the closet and locked it behind her. I heard her scream at me.

"Sorry Cher but you will understand why I'm doing this after a while"

I'm guessing she heard me walk away as she quietened down. Now for the second part of phase two to begin.

"Leo!"

"yes Mike?"

"Cher needs help with something in the closet"

"why is she in the closet?"

"why don't you ask her yourself"

"okay?"

He ran to the closet and tried to open it when he noticed it was locked.

"Cher?"

"LEO! Mike locked me in here!"

Leo sighed and mumbled something to himself while he got his tantō out and unlocked the door, when he opened it fully though I pushed him in the closet making him loose his tantō, I locked the door and heard them yelling.

"What are you doing Michaelangelo!?"

"completing phase two"

I heard them shout after me as I walked away smiling.

Leo's POV

"Why don't you use your katana?"

"because its too big, I could hit something and make something fall on us"

"any little knifes"

"Mike knocked my tantō out of my hand before I got in here"

I saw Cher think a bit as I noticed her eyes glistening in the light, thankfully Donnie installed a light in here when we was searching for stuff.

"What do you think he means by phase two"

"I don't know, sorry about this mess"

"well at least I'm in here with you instead of someone else"

I smiled before sitting on the floor next to Cher, we leaned our backs against the walls.

"So what you wanna do?"

"maybe he locked us in here for a reason"

I locked at Cher and noticed she was just starring at me.

"What?"

She giggled loudly which made me lift one of my eye ridges.

"Your so clueless"

She grabbed ahold of my ridge of my plastron and pulled me forward to her so we were kissing, I moved my tongue to gain entrance and she let me. I smelt her strawberry breath against my cinnamon and apple one. They mixed making a sweet smell as we continued kissing. We eventually stopped and panted while looking at each other.

"Maybe faith bought us together for a reason"

"maybe it did"

We kissed each other for 2 seconds before she laid her head on my shoulder, I then laid my head on hers.

"Maybe Mikey wanted us to make something happen in here"

"other then snogging?"

"yes Leo"

"like what then?"

"your so clueless, he probably wanted us to become a couple, thats what people do when they get locked in closets"

I chuckled a bit.

"I guess they do"

We looked at each other and started kissing each other again.

Mike's POV

"Phase 3 completed"

I moved away from the closet as I heard them start kissing again.


	15. First night

Hey guys! Earlier post then the last one, sorry bout that, hav mocks this week so hopefully I won't be revising much longer!

* * *

Leo's POV

We heard the lock of the closet open as we stopped kissing for the 100th time, we stood up stretched our aching legs from sitting on the floor for too long. We walked out side the closet and saw Mikey starring at us.

"So?..."

"so what?"

"are you two a couple or not?"

Cher and I starred at each other, we looked down at our fingers as we felt them lapse together so we was holding hands. We smiling lovingly at each other.

"Yeah, I guess we are"

"finally!"

Cher and I starred at each other with a evil grin before pouncing on Mikey, I got him in a head lock.

"This is for trapping us in a closet"

"uncle uncle UNCLE!"

"Hajame!"

We stopped and looked at sensei who had Raph and Donnie snickering behind him.

"What is this all about?"

"Mikey locked us in a closet"

"Michelangelo why did you lock them in a closet"

"so they would finally get together instead being clueless"

Master Splinter sighed before walking away while shaking his head, I even think he was saying the words kids over and over again.

"So did it work"

"yeah boy"

"finally!"

Cher and I rolled our eyes before walking to the living room, we sat down on the couch next to each other really close. I felt our hands become one as we started to watch tv. I must say it felt amazing to finally be with Cher. I'm so glad I met her six years ago.

It soon was night time, it felt more comfortable to know I will be in the same bed as Cher. Before we was going out it felt like I was violating her space but now it just seems naturally normal to just go and get in bed with her, even though this is our first time with us being out together.

We said night to the guys before heading to my room. We sat down on my bed before we started kissing each other, it soon got deeper as tongues got involved. When we stopped kissing we was panting. We got undressed (Cher then got on some pajamas) before we got into bed together, we started kissing each other again. I could feel her shiver as my hand ran up and down her arm slowly giving her goosebumps. We stopped kissing and we just starred at each other.

"Night Cher"

"night Leo"

I grabbed her round the waste and pulled her closer to me, she turned off my lamp so darkness covered my room before she hugged me round my neck so we can be closer together. We rubbed our heads together a bit before giving each other three kisses, we finally let sleep take over as we went with a smile on our faces.


	16. Ending

We guys this is goodbye! Until the next story! You should be scared!

* * *

Leo's POV

Ever since Cher and I have gotten together life has been perfect, I couldn't ask for a better life or a girlfriend. At the minute my brothers and I was training while Cher was watching.

If I lost now my reputation in Cher's eyes will be ruined, it is a four way spar so it will be easy to get rid of Donnie and Mikey as I know their fighting techniques but Raph's change every time which annoys me.

Raph and I hit Donnie and Mikey out of the competition until it was us two left.

"What ya gonna do Lame-anardo?"

I just smirked before jumping high in the air and hopefully landing on him but he dodged out of the way. I breathed heavily to calm myself down as Raph tried to anger me. I felt my eyes go white as I charged locking in combat with Raph, He kept aiming for my head leaving his lower half vulnerable. I swept his legs from underneath him making him trip before placing my katana at his throat so he won't move.

"Hajame!"

We stood up and bowed to Master Splinter before getting compliments and how we can improve next time, we then was allowed out of the dojo. I felt my hand being clasped with someone else's and when I looked I saw Cher, I felt her pull me somewhere and when she did I felt my back hit a wall while a door slammed.

I noticed we was in my bedroom with my door locked which suggested we was going to have some fun, I felt her lips smash against mine so I returned the kiss. I felt her tongue wanting to gain entrance so I opened my mouth gaining her access. We snogged for a while before we came up for air.

I pushed her on to my bed, we started snogging again but I felt Cher moan a bit as I rubbed my hands up her arms, this is where the real fun starts.

Mikey's POV

They're like drums going through the lair, I wish I had a girlfriend. Oh well, my games will keep me company. But seriously what the heck are they doing up there? This is something different to what there usually doing, they're making a lot more noise as well. Oh. I do not want that image in my head. I felt myself shivering while trying to play games without getting disturbed.

Leo's POV

I wiped away the sweat from my head as Cher got back into her clothes, this was the first time we have ever gone that far before. I put my belt, mask and pads back on so it looked like nothing happened.

When Cher was dressed we kissed each other sweetly, I felt my eyes closing a bit as I was laying on my bed. I felt someone laying next to me and smiled. I felt Cher grab my ridge at the top of my plastron while the other was on my arm. I love her so much, I am glad I met Cher and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
